


Kyle's Birthday

by Ingenuemi



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenuemi/pseuds/Ingenuemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[KYMAN VERSION] </p><p>Kyle is stupid. He has his stupid hair and his stupid freckles and his scrawny body. Stupid Kyle and his smile and his eyes and the way he makes me go puddy for him. Stupid Kyle and his devoted strength, his powerful eyes, and snappy comebacks. Stupid Kyle that loves me and accepts me. - [Next Chapter coming out on Kyle's birthday :3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyle's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to click on this story! :)
> 
> I'm sorry to anyone who were expecting an explicit smut scene in this chapter but sadly, there isn't. Until the next chapter at least. ;)
> 
> Once again, like my previous story, Coming Out, I did not proofread this. I believe it can be better, so I will come back to this after I finish the other two versions of Kyle's Birthday (containing KylexKenny [K2] and KylexStan [Style])
> 
> Kyle is turning about 18 here, but it's up to you what age he is, but at least 18 or 17.
> 
> Warning: Slurs

It’s Kyle’s Birthday.

And fuck if it wasn’t the most important day of my life.

It has been 4 years since we’ve been together, Kyle & I. 4 years since he’d allow me to run my hands through his beautiful red curls, press our noses together and made out like there was no tomorrow. Of course, nobody knew about the stupidly cheesy things that we did. It felt just right with Kyle and me, and to share with it others, it would lose its touch. Plus I’m not going to let anyone know how gay can a gay like me can go. Today, we’re going to do those stupidly cheesy things together once again. I knew this time it’d be different because I’m the one doing who had planned for this day since last month. I had to choose between amusement parks, waterparks, carnivals, restaurants and whatever-park to have the perfect date.

Waterparks were one of the first ideas that popped into my mind. The idea appeared on the night of April 26 – exactly one month before his birthday- , when there was sweaty palms, rush, groans and nakedness into account. It was appealing when I ran my hand through his freckled chest and shoulders, and when I kissed his neck lovingly and bumped our foreheads together as I pushed in him, back arching and his voice pleading guilty to pleasure. I hummed in reply, and hissed when he pushed me to my back. I felt him sitting up and then straddled my cock. I moaned happily as he settled on kneeling and then sitting back down, sliding my cock in and out of his entrance as he looked at me with that sultry look in his eyes. It captured me, his jewelled and lovely green eyes, along with his sweaty skin and ajar mouth that quickened along with his hips. He turned away from me, both his hands searching for mine and as we locked hands, he bounced happily on my cock until finally came.

I pulled myself out of Kyle, pressing my lips on his neck that trailed up to his face, and to his lips. Kissing each other, eyes open and just plainly smiling at each other until exhaustion crept up on and me, and I collapsed at his side. I felt him, curling into my body, legs lazily strewn over my thighs and his hand snaking on my back, pushing my body towards him. I chuckled as I complied to his language, and put my hands around his chest, and brought him closer.

The next morning, I decided that waterparks were the least possible place that would be perfect, when Kyle and I fought over who gets to pee first in the toilet. Remembering that episode won’t be a good memory after all.

-

Amusement parks were the next idea that came as the whole group of boys – Kenny, Stan, Tweek, Craig, Token, Butters and Clyde – were all gathered around the television, lazing around with nothing to do. Except stare and watch the television with bored eyes. Unfortunately for them, the whole lot of girls – Wendy, Bebe, Nichole, Red, and even Kenny’s sister, Karen – sitting on the floor. It never would’ve thought that summer would come so early, but neither did anyone. The heat was killing our sensitive, used-to-the-cold bodies, and it was unbearable to stand in such heat. It was only fortunate for everyone that Wendy had found out that Butters’ had air-conditioning in his house, and so without say, everyone crashed at Butters’ house, from day to night. Even with almost 20 people in the room, it was a little stuffy, but the air was cooling and warm – unlike the scorching heat that had the ability to fry me to stuffed turkey and Kyle to kosher meat.

Amusement parks sounded more fun as I watched Kyle watching Terrance & Phillip, wearing his silly grin and laughter bubbling from his throat each time either of the duo had farted. So fucking cute, it’s stupid how he’s making me feel. My eyes glazed over to the television show, remembering that one time we went to an amusement park as a double date with Stan and Wendy, and how Kyle and Stan both barfed after the rollercoaster ride. I almost forgot how weak those two babies were. Amusement parks may not be the best idea, thinking about it now - but it was special to us. After all, it was the first time we said  _ I love you  _ to each other on that number 5 go-cart after we’ve finished kicking that 9-year old kid’s ass. (And another time, after we sucked each other off on the ferris wheel.)  Somebody should just get a  _ Most Romantic Couple  _ in the whole entire universe and get it over with already.

-

Expensive restaurants weren’t my forte, as they barely properly served their guests food. I mean yeah, it was delicious, and the waiters are high-class and all, but the food is like paying for a taste test in a mall. Kyle and I had out first fight in some schmancy fancy restaurant, fighting for who would pay the bill. It was also the first time I’d called him a  _ kike  _ and the first time in our relationship that he’d be so willing to punch me in the face in front of other people. Well, needless to say, he was very willing to do so, and did.  

We didn’t speak for several hours, several days, and in reality, just 2 weeks before we snapped and made silent vows once we’ve connected our lips once again to one another. I never knew how torturous two weeks can be until now. 

So restaurants were out then. 

-

Kyle is stupid. He has his stupid hair and his stupid freckles and his scrawny body. Stupid Kyle and his smile and his eyes and the way he makes me go puddy for him.  Stupid Kyle and his devoted strength, his powerful eyes, and snappy comebacks. Stupid Kyle that loves me and accepts me.  I still remember the time when we stopped being confused by ourselves – how we have grown to hating each other, to staring at each other’s eyes and hating ourselves for feeling something for each other and finally to, staring each other with innuendoes in our eyes that says ‘ _ yes, I’m 100% sure I fucking hate you’ _ with smiles on our faces because that’s how we rock.

  
And so tonight, and the whole of today – but most importantly, tonight – is the moment of truth. It is the day I plan to change everything.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! I hope you've enjoyed what I have. Once again, I'll come back to edit and proofread the flow and everything after I finished all versions of Kyle's Birthday. There is going to K2 and Style versions of this, so if you're a fan, please do check it out soon! Thank you!
> 
> Oh, and before I forget; The next chapter will be released on Kyle's Birthday itself - May 26! It wouldn't make sense that I'd bring this Kyle's Birthday now, won't it? :P


End file.
